Never Alone Again
by Cheezeball
Summary: This story takes place after the last seen in the moive Divergent. Tobias and Tris are now in a 'relationship' and with a few other people have found a nice peaceful community where they would live. But when this tiny place is challenged, Tobias and Tris will be put to many challenges that they must overcome together. Will they find the bad guys? Will Tris and Tobias make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris and Tobias Fanfiction **

Tobias POV:

"Are you sure? I don't want to disrupt any plans you have with Christina." I said to Tris as we walked to her apartment. "Tobias, you're not disrupting anyone, Christina and I are going to talk about things, you know, hang out time." She said as she fished her keys out of her pocket. "And you, were going to take a shower anyways. When you are finished with your shower, you can hang out in my room or play video games in my gaming room." Tris said as she opened the door and walked in. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me.

Tris said that Christina would be coming over at 1:00 pm, and it was noon right now so we had some time to kill before Christina came over. I was getting ready to get into the shower when I heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" Tris shouted to me, running from her bedroom in a plain white tank and jeans. It can't be Christina, she wouldn't come over for another 45 minutes. I thought to myself as I peeked through the crack in the bathroom doorway. I watched Tris open the door. What I saw next shocked me. It was Christina, but not the cheerful, happy Christina I knew. Christina had bruises all over her face, a black eye, a bloody nose and she was limping pretty badly. When Christina saw Tris, she broke down. I quickly hopped in the shower and hurried. I dried and clothed myself with fresh clothes. I walked out of the bathroom to see Tris sitting on the couch with Christina. She was trying to comfort a very broken Christina. I walked into the living room and sat in the recliner facing the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to tread lightly around the subject that broke Tris's friend. That idea quickly disappeared when Christina responded. "T-t-they t-touched me." She (Christina) said in a broken voice. "Who touched you?" I shouted, clearly enraged and jumped up from the recliner. "And where." Tris asked quietly. Christina had a frightened look on her face as she watched me pace. I sat down and did the best to control myself. I didn't like Christina as a lover, more as a big brother, and she was Tris's closest friend, so I felt really pissed that someone would do that to her. When Christina looked somewhat calmer than before, she leaned towards Tris and whispered something to her. Tris looked at me full of shock and fear and anger. "Christina, you can crash here for as long as you want." She said to Christina in a gentle, motherly tone. Christina nodded and focused on her feet, obviously hurt and embarrassed. Tris got up and held her hand out for Christina. Christina got up and wobbled, I got up and tried to help steady her, but she shrank away and whimpered. "Tobias, can you please go run a nice warm bath for Christina?" Tris asked, looking at me hard. I nodded and headed off to the bathroom to start drawing a bath as Tris took Chris (Christina) to the kitchen to get some water. When I was finished drawing the bath, I went out and told Tris. At that moment, a rather hard knock on the door made us all jump. I looked at Tris while I walked over to the door to signal that I would answer this one. Just before I opened the door, I took off my shirt and ruffled my hair to make it look like Tris and I were 'Busy'. I opened the door to see Eric's tall figure standing outside. "Can I help you?" I asked coolly. "Yes, in fact you can." He said looking down at me. Eric was just a little taller than me, but no more intimidating. "Have you seen Christina?" he asked trying, and might I saw failing a 'worried' tone. "Why do you ask?" I questioned him. "I saw her running and crying from a door somewhere, and I tried to follow her, but lost her. So I thought that she would come to you and Tris. Before I could respond Tris came up behind me, her hair ruffled and she had one of my long t-shirts on, and my boxers on. "What's up?" she asked perfectly faking the 'hazy-tired-mildly turned on voice. Eric at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Never mind, I'll check elsewhere, and the come back here when I suspect you two are done." Eric said as he turned and walked away, out into the street. I shut the door and flipped the lock. "Nice acting" I said as I smiled as Tris put her hair in a ponytail and smiled. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." Tris said looking up at me and ruffling my hair even more. "Oh, and Christina is in the tub soaking, her body is so beaten up." Tris said with anger and sadness filled those deep, thoughtful eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her into a big bear hug. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started to softly cry. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch. I sat Tris on my lap and rocked back and forth, softly cooing to her. She soon stopped crying. "I'm going to go check on Christina." Tris said with a broken voice.

I knew something was wrong when I heard a scream. I jumped up and started to run to the bathroom when another body rammed into mine. We both collapsed on the floor and I instantly closed my eyes incase it was Chris. "Tobias!" Tris's voice rang in between my ears. I opened my eyes. "Tobias! Christina is unconscious!" she said as she burst into tears. "Listen," I told Tris gently but sternly, "Go and get Christina covered with a robe or something so we can get to the hospital." I said as I got up, pulling Tris with me. She nodded, eyes still full of tears and dashed back to the bathroom. I put my shirt back on and gathered so clothes for Tris. When Tris was done changing, I went and helped her get Christina out of the tub and into the back seat of my truck. Once we were all in, I sped off trying not to lose anymore time.

I hoped you liked it! I am still fairly new to Fanfiction, and I apologize of there are any mistakes in publishing this! Please Review, Follow, and Fav!

Yours truly, Cheezeball!


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's POV-

We've reached the hospital, and now waiting for a gurney. Only a few moments ago, Christina came over early and broken, and now she was unconscious sitting next to me. Tobias sat on the other side of Christina, and was trying to calm himself down. I knew that he thought of Christina as a little sister, but still, I was a little jealous.

Just before the gurney arrived, Christina began to stir; she started yelling and screaming and thrashing wildly. One of her flying hands ended up meeting Tobias's cheek. When the gurney arrived, Chris stopped screaming and thrashing, but in turn started crying and unconscious-talking. "Please, Please don't do this… please…" she whined. The talking continued throughout the walk to the emergency room where they would check my broken friend. When I watched her fragile figure disappear around the corner, the screaming started again. Her screams of agony and wails of begging echoed like a bell in my head. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around my waste. Tobias squeezed me closer "Are you okay?" Tobias whispered. He must have realized that he chose the wrong wording. He knew exactly how I felt. "How are you handling this?" He revised his original question. It was better so I decided to answer; "I can't believe someone did this to Christina, touched her, and abused her. I can't even describe all the anger and rage I have." I stomped my foot, but it was unexpected to meet living flesh, just hard floor. When it hit flesh, I felt Tobias flinch. I accidently stomped on his foot. I turned around to look at him, and apologize, but instead his lips met mine. He pulled back and looked in to my eyes. I knew that he knew that I didn't mean to stomp his foot, and that he felt the same about Christina.

A few hours later, it was now 5:00 pm and Tobias and I were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. We were getting worried about Christina so we decided to try and play some games, just to try and enlighten the troublesome mood that has set in rather heavily. None of those games worked for long. So instead Tobias and I took turns sleeping; just in case if Christina's results came back, one of us could wake the other up. Tobias was sleeping when the results came back. "Tobias, get up." I said rather quietly. Tobias stirred but didn't wake up. "Tobias, get up." I said as I shook him. "Wha- What happened?" He said groggily. "Christina's results came back, come on." I said as I stood up from my squatting position next to him and over to where the nurse was standing. The nurse turned and started walking as soon as Tobias got over to us.

When we reached the room, Christina's room, I ran to her side immediately. She was awake and smiled when I walked in, but when Tobias walked in, the frown dissolved into a cold-stone weary face. I looked at Tobias and he shrugged. I walked over to him and told him to wait outside the room for a while. When he walked out I saw Christina visually relax. "How are you doing?" I asked returning to her side. "I have been better." She responded. "My leg is bruised up pretty bad and same with my stomach. I was water-logged so much that the water went down my air pipe instead of my stomach-pipe I guess you would put it. But all in all I'm still kickin." She finished with a smile. I smiled back, I was happy that there was nothing too serious. I finally noticed that the nurse was still there, and she asked to talk to me out in the hallway. I hesitantly agreed, and followed her out.

I was shocked. Christina was pregnant, it showed in the tests that the hospital had to take in order for a full checkup. The nurse said that she didn't know about it yet, and to break it to her easily. I asked how they could tell, "Most abuse cases follow up from rapes. It's uncertain why, but it's what we check for. 20% of the women who have come into this hospital with abuse cases end up like your friend in there." She pointed to Christina's door. "In other hospitals, the percent varies, say if you were in the A.R hospital on Third and Raven, their percentage is very high. If you went to S.C.A.L in the fancy neighbor hoods, it's much lower." She finished. "So when do you want us to break it to her, and why haven't you told her yet?" a male voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Tobias still sitting in the same chair with his elbows on his knees. "You can break it to her whenever you like, but we figured that this was something that someone close to the patient should say." She looked directly at him, with no intimidation. "Thank you," I said "Would you mind waiting out here, just in case she wants and abortion?" I said to the nurse as I walked to Christina's door. "Sure." Was all the response I heard.

"Tris, what is it?" Christina asked, worried. "Ummm, Christina, there is something that I have to tell you…." I paused, trying to figure out how to as you would say it 'ice the cake'. "What is it?" she asked getting inpatient. "Christina, you are going to have a child…" I trailed off. "WHAT!" Christina Hollered. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she hollered. Just before I could respond, the nurse walked in and explained everything. "Sweet Baby Jesus…" I heard her mumble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hey there! It's Cheezeball! I want to shout out to <strong>myhomiefresno<strong> and **mileyismyhorse** for reading and reviewing/fav-ing this fanfiction! I also want to say that if I don't upload/update in a while, it's because of school work/homework! Thanks for reading, review and favorite!

Cheezeball Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's PO

I could tell that Christina was scared, but she didn't dare show it when she just heard about it. She would wait until she was totally alone, then break down. That's exactly what she was doing now. "Do you want an abortion?" I asked quietly, taking her hand in mine. Christina shivered and shook her head. "No, I want to keep this child, train him or her and then when it is old enough, I will tell who the father is…. I think that's my plan, it's better than nothing I guess." She finished twirling some of the blank with her other hand, and suddenly that became more interesting than the situation at hand. "Christi, we will help you, whenever you need it, we will be there." I said to Christina, with a real, purposeful, meaningful determination behind it. "Thanks…" She trailed off, as her shoulders shook softly. I went to hug her, and she clung to me, and cried. She just cried and cried and cried. I held onto her tightly, she was a sister to me, and it hurt me to see her so vulnerable, so broken. Eric was going to pay for this, I would make sure of it. He would also never get to influence his child, never get to see his child until he or she was ready to make hell freeze over. I would help every step of the way that I could. Tobias too.

8 ½ months later, Christina's stomach was bulging, and her mood swings were more contagious, wreaking havoc around my small apartment area. Tobias and I were stressed out to the max, Christina got our bed, so Tobias and I slept on the couch and the living room floor. I don't want it to sound like I'm complaining, I just didn't know that pregnancy would be so, so dramatic and confusing. I made a promise to Christina, and I would follow through with it; I will.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobias and I jumped. It was Christina, and she was screaming. I rushed to my bedroom where I saw Christina on her knees, clutching her belly as if was going to explode. Something wet showed up on the carpet, and I realized her water had broken. "Tobias!" I shout, "Call the hospital, Christina's water broke. Make sure that they send in a female doctor and nurses!" I finished quickly as I helped Christina onto the King Size bed. I propped two pillows up behind her and made a mad dash to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth. Christina's face was dripping with sweat, her breathing sounded like a freight train, and her legs were visibly shaking. "The doctors will be here in half an hour tops!" I heard Tobias shout back. "WHAT!" a very loud banshee-like scream made my ears ring. "It's going to be okay, the doctors are going to be here in a few minutes." _"Yeah, I few minutes faster than 30_" I thought to myself as started rubbing Christina's shoulder. I let 5 minutes pass, and no doctors. "I'll be right back!" I said as I dashed out of the room to Tobias. "We are going to have to do it now, I said as I grabbed the First Aid Kit, a clean sheet, water and a clean newly washed towel, still warm from the dryer. _How Convenient_ I thought to myself as I raced back into the bedroom. Christina was doing her best to hold on, but she was losing the battle. The baby had to "drop" at some point. "Christina, we are going to have to do it now, we can't delay it any longer." I said as I took her underwear off and laid one sheet underneath her, and one over her womanly parts and called Tobias in. "I need you to hold Christina's hand while she pushes." I told him "Okay" he said as he followed me into the 'birthing station'. "AWWW HELL NOO!" Christina shouted in agony as she saw Tobias enter in after me. I was leading him in, to Christina's side because he was blindfolded. I did that to try and make it easier on Christina, but it went the completely wrong way. "GET THAT MAN OUT OF HERE" she screamed her 'banshee call' again. Before she could continue, I spoke first. "LISTEN UP! YOU NEED HELP TO GET THROUGHT THIS, AND I CAN'T BE IN TO PLACES AT ONCE, SO TOBIAS IS GOING TO HOLD YOUR HAND TO RELEASE THE PAIN THAT WAY! I DON'T IF'S, AN'S, OR BUTT'S ABOUT IT. GOT IT?" I shouted over her. Christina now understood why Tobias was here, and accepted it. I gave Tobias's hand to Christina's and went to the other side of the bed. I removed the sheet, and examined what need to be done; the baby was already crowning, so a C-section was out of the question, it was going to have to be a natural birth. Christina let out a painful, moaning noise that made my spine shiver. I had never done this before. "Christina, on the count of 3, I want you to push as hard as you can!" I said as I laid the towel underneath the 'area' and prepared for a baby. "Push Christina, Push!" I shouted words of encouragement. I say Tobias wince. I looked down to see Christina's hand giving his hand the death grip, and his fingers starting to turn a deep red. "Come On Christina! Push!" I continued. I could tell that Christina was getting tired, but the baby's head was fully out now. Now, the body. "You're almost there Christi! One more big push!" I encouraged as I prepared for the tiny bundle to slide the rest of the way out. I looked back at Christina, she had sweat drops had formed along her hair line, and the rest of her face had a sweaty sheen on it, like a lot of oil. Christina took a big breath, and I knew that she was preparing for the finale, her muscles tightened and she pushed; the tiny bundle fell out onto the outstretched towel. I cut the umbilical cord and I picked it up and started rubbing it vigorously, but gently. Then I heard it cry. Relief flooded me like it was patiently waiting for the little bundle in my arms. I heard Christina sigh loudly. "Christina, look at your new child," I looked at the gender; "It's a little baby girl!" I finished with a squeal. Christina looked up at me sleepily, "That's wonderful" she said as she let go of Tobias's hand. I tried to stifle my giggles as Tobias grasped his hand and started rolling on the floor. If I laughed, I knew I was going to pay for it later. I handed the baby girl to her mother. "What are you going to name her?" I asked, covering her up with the sheet, all except her arms, neck, and face. When I finished that up, I moved to sit between her and Tobias. I started rubbing Tobias's back and he leaned against me. "I don't know yet, but I'll think of one." Christina said as she was falling asleep. I took the little girl from Christina. She sleepily reached out to grab her little girl, "You need to rest first." I said gently. Christina nodded and dropped her arms, slowly. In the next few minutes, Christi was in deep sleep. I covered her with the rest of the sheet. I grabbed Tobias's good hand and led him out of the bedroom. I slowly shut the door behind us and headed towards the couch to sit down with the new bundle which was now asleep. "I never want to go through that again. I can't even feel my hand, and my ears are still ringing." He complained as he collapsed onto the recliner. "But it was worth it." Said quietly, as if not to wake the newborn. Tobias lightly chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it was."

OMG! I am sorry for not updating for a while, because my teachers gave out tons of homework over the week/weekend! And now I am finally doing it! brwatson, sorry if I spelt your name wrong, but send my the name of your first story, an we could work something out! Also, I want YOU to chose Christina's Baby's name! Send it in the reviews please! One more thing, in the Last Chapter (chapter 2) I called Christina, Chris as a nickname, but I changed it to Christi! Just to clarify! Review/Favorite/Follow! Cheezeball out!


End file.
